Fall Asleep On Your Deathbed
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Who knew that when you broke a promise to someone important, they would stop talking to you for good? Making you feel like you don't even exist. Now you're trying everything to get them to forgive you. But...what if, it was too late now? *adopted from: btrstories*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. :) So... I just found this story in my computer. It's an old story from a FanFiction author that used to be my friend. Her pen name is btrstories. Actually, I think she still is an author here, just not for Big Time Rush anymore. Anyway, before she stopped writing for BTR, she asked me to take over this story for her. Well, it's been a long time since she asked me that, so I guess I'll just start now.**

**The prologue and the first chapter were written by her. Just so you all know. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Sometimes we lose what we loved the most. Whether it is someone human or just an important object. But in this case...it's a human being.

We can lose that special someone in a couple of ways. Whether it's because they left or moved out. Got kidnapped or lost. Or worse... they... passed away.

Well then they passed away for a reason. Maybe it was an accident. But then again...maybe it wasn't. You can kill yourself. You can have a car accident or something and just die like that. You can get a very bad illness and die from it.

But death shouldn't even be crossing your mind right now.

You should be happy that your still alive.

And you should remember that that important person in your life who is gone, is in a better place now.

Whether it's in heaven, and God took them there way too quickly. Or whether it's in a different country or state. Because they left for a reason...and you just keep thinking that they hate you, but in reality they still love you with all their heart.

And you should remember that that person is always with you everywhere you go. No matter what.

Now, what if all of this...started out with one little promise? Because sometimes, people make promises that they can't keep. Sometimes, they know they can't keep it. But a lot of the times, they don't know it. And once that promise is broken...you start to feel bad and do every bit of thing that you could possibly do, so that person can forgive you.

Apologies won't always work though. So you can say it all you want, but that person might never forgive you. And if that person never forgives you, then that would just break your heart. You don't want them to keep hating every bit of you. You don't want them to ignore you every time you talk. You don't want them to pretend that your invisible when you clearly aren't.

If that actually happens, then you must've messed up. Big time.

You feel like there's no going back. You can't change the past. You can't forget about the past.

But what if something much, much worse happens in the future that you never expected?...Well then that would definitely shatter you into pieces. But mostly your heart.

You won't be able to sleep. Terrible nightmares would keep you awake all night.

You won't be able to eat. You'd feel like throwing up afterwords.

You won't be able to think straight. All of those memories will just keep circling around your head and never leave you alone. They'll just keep haunting you.

You'll sob or cry all day and night and you won't be able to stop.

You keep thinking to yourself 'Why couldn't I keep my promise?' or 'I wish there was somehow a way...to go back in time to prevent any of this from happening.' Even though you know that there is NO way back.

You can't do anything. The past is gone. The future remains.

But you just can't forget the past. No matter how hard you try...and no matter how sad it might've been.

You just have to move on. Let it go. Because if you keep thinking about it, then it would just keep ruining your life.

* * *

**I'm not really sure where this story will go, but hopefully it will go in a good path and I won't disappoint anyone. Please review and let me know what you think. :) Thank you for reading! And if you haven't done so, go check out btrstories' stories! You won't regret it! ^^**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. :) Thanks for the positive feedback. Like the prologue, this was written by btrstories, but after this it's all me. This story will be short. Most likely about five chapters. Hope you guys like this chapter. Just a warning: the next chapter will be sad...**

* * *

It was after midnight. So almost everyone was asleep in the neighborhood. But with the thunder and lightning that kept striking outside, it was pretty impossible to sleep calmly that night.

The wind was really strong. You could even hear like your windows were about to pop open in any second. You could hear the tree branches hitting the roof of your house. Your could hear the rain hitting the ground outside.

So it was really hard to sleep in this terrible weather.

But for everyone in the Knight family, it wasn't all that hard to finally sleep.

Though...little 10 year-old Katie was all alone in her room and she seemed frightened. It seemed like if she was struggling to get out of bed, but she was still asleep. She kept mumbling. It's like she was having a terrible nightmare or something.

She was moving side to side. You could almost see that she was about to cry in her sleep.

_'No! Don't let me go!'_

She started to cry now. Those voices in her dream were just echoing in her head. But in that dream...she was talking with someone that she knew. Someone very close to her, who had the same blood as her. Someone she definitely loved with her entire heart. And that someone, was...her older brother; Kendall Knight.

_She could feel his hand grabbing on to _her_ hand so strongly. He couldn't let her go. He knew, that he just _couldn't_ let her go._

_'I'll never let you go!' Kendall yelled, through the strong and loud wind going on._

_'P-promise?'_

_'...Of course...'_

_She looked down after he said that. She saw how everyone and everything else on the ground was so tiny. Like little ants. So she was practically a thousand feet _away_ from the ground. Her brother was grabbing on to a pole by an apartments window, while she was struggling to get up, and quickly go into the apartment._

_She was hanging on the tall building, and it was scary. So, so scary.'Cross your heart?' Kendall gave one last look at his sister. But by the time he was about to respond, it was too late. She had fallen. Fallen off the tall building.'No!' Kendall yelled, starting to tear up. He almost wanted to jump out and save her, but he knew that it was too risky._

''No...no...'' Katie kept mumbling in her sleep.''No...no...NO!'' She yelled out, as she sat up in her bed.

She put her hands in her face, as she started to cry.''No...'' She quietly said.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Knight burst into her room. Kendall right behind them.''Sweetie! What's the matter?'' Kenneth Knight asked, while holding a baseball bat.''Did someone sneak in here? You hurt?''

Katie was breathing deeply, and she just seemed so scared. More terrified than ever. She was looking down, but when she looked up, her gaze went to her older brother, Kendall.

Kendall stood there wide awake. He was really scared once Katie had moved her gaze to his.

''N-no...I-I'm fine.'' Katie said, as she looked down.

''Honey,'' Mrs. Knight sat down in her daughter's bed, and put her hands in her face.''Katie, your burning up.'' Mrs. Knight then lifted Katie's head up, and felt the tears that streamed down Katie's cheeks.''Why are you crying? Are you sure everything's alright?''

''Yes mom, just...''

''Just what?'' She heard Kendall say.

''N-nightmare.'' She said, not even bothering to look Kendall straight in the eyes.

''So that might explain why your crying, but are you sure your feeling well? It looks like you might have a fever.'' Mr. Knight said.

''I'm fine, really.''

''Ok, we don't believe you though, but we'll be checking up on you. Try to sleep now.'' Mrs. Knight gave Katie a small kiss on her head, as well as Mr. Knight.

''Come on Kendall. Back to bed.'' Mrs. Knight whispered to her son, who was standing right by the bedroom door.

''I'll, stay here with her...if you want.'' Kendall whispered to his parents.

''Alright then. Make sure she get's a good night sleep. If she's feeling sick or anything, just let us know.'' Mr. Knight said, as he patted Kendall in the back. After that, the two parents were gone. They had left the door a bit opened though.

Kendall looked at the door, then at his sister, who was looking down, but then looked up at him.

''W-why'd you stay?'' Katie asked.

''Your my little sister. I don't want anything happening to you.'' Kendall smiled, and then sat down in Katie's bed.''Hey, was that little nightmare a bit too scary?''

''You have no idea.''

''You want me to stay here till you fall asleep again? Or I could just stay here the whole night. If you want.''

''Whichever you want...I don't mind.'' Katie said, looking down while playing around with her blanket. Then, Kendall just stood up.

''Alright, move over a bit.'' He said, as Katie moved a little closer to the wall, and Kendall laid down next to her in the bed. He kissed her forehead, and he put his hand on top of the pillow she was using.''Goodnight.'' He said, as Katie smiled a bit and closed her eyes.

''Night...'' She whispered.

_'You're too young to be dealing with these things! Who gave you this!' Kenneth yelled at his daughter, very frustrated._

_'I-I...' Katie felt like she was out of breath.'Sorry...' She whispered, while putting her head down._

_'Pills? Hanging out with people who can give you drugs, weapons, and all that? That's it. Were not putting up with this.' Kenneth said, as he just walked away upstairs._

_'No, dad, please! What are you gonna do?' Katie asked. but no answers. Her mother just gave her a very sad look and walked off also.'K-kendall you have to do something!'_

_'No. I don't even know who you are anymore...' Kendall said, as he just walked upstairs, and shut the door closed._

_The entire house was now dead silent. Katie was now crying her eyes out.'Please...don't just leave me here...'_

''Ahh!'' Katie screamed, as she sat up in her bed.

''Katie? What happened?'' Kendall asked, also sitting up and putting one hand in his sister's back. It turns out he was awake the whole time.

''Kendall,'' Katie hugged the blonde.''Please...don't ever leave me.''

''Wait...what are you-''

''Just, please...promise me that you will never, ever leave me.'' Kendall could hear his little sister starting to cry in his chest. He had a little sad face placed in his face now, and he just hugged his little sister back.

''I..I promise.'' He said.

* * *

**What did y'all think? ;) A penny for your thoughts. Lol. Now, I must start on my Holiday Bundle, which will include several one-shots that are dedicated to several people on this site. :D Who knows, you might be on the list!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I should really be in school, but nope, I am not... Instead I'm sitting in bed, listening to the Merry Nickmas album. It's so awesome! And **_**Beautiful Christmas **_**and **_**All I Want For Christmas Is You **_**by Big Time Rush are on the soundtrack. Such awesomesauce. ^^**

**This is the first chapter I've written and- **_**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**_** JUST STARTED PLAYING! *starts singing* I don't want lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I neeeeed... Errm, sorry. Lol. Read on! :)**

* * *

The sky, just like everybody's heart, was as dark as it could be. Clouds filled with rain shielded the sun, just like their tears shielded their vision. Everyone felt broken at the moment. But no one's heart was as broken as little 10-year-old Katie Knight's and 16-year-old Kendall Knight's. They were broken beyond repair, their hearts ripped to shreds.

Kendall could feel the grip his little sister had on his hand tighten as four men walked past them, carrying the coffin that carried the one man they had come to cherish and love. Kenneth Knight. Kendall looked down to find Katie's big brown eyes staring back at his own. Those eyes, how they hurt to look at. They were so full of innocence, fear, and tears. It made his heart ache to see his baby sister so vulnerable and lost.

And just like that, her gaze turned to the ground below them, filled with rain and tears.

"Katie," he whispered her name, his voice drowned out by the cold wind blowing through the trees. When the little child didn't look up, he cleared his throat and whispered her name once again, a bit louder. This time, she did look up, once again with those tear-filled eyes.

"K-Kendall…" her voice cracked. "This c-can't- is not happening to us, is it?" she asked as if it was something she was imagining. "It's just one of th-those horrible night… mares I always have, right?"

Kendall did not know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. He was lost. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say to make his baby sister feel better. He couldn't say everything would be just fine. He knew nothing would ever be the same again without their father by their side. Everything would be so much different. No more family nights every Saturday. No more hugs and kisses from their father before they went to bed. Then it clicked on him. No more Father's Day.

Their world was ruined...

Thunder was heard in the distance. Katie felt her knees shake from under her. She remembered the night just two weeks before, when she had had that terrible nightmare. The day her parents came in after she yelled in her sleep, her big brother walking right behind them. Her _parents_. Now it was only her mother, not her mother and _father_.

He was gone… and she had no idea when she would see him again.

"Katie, are you okay?"

Kendall's soft and caring voice brought her back to the present. She looked up at him. For the first time since their father had passed away in that terrible car accident, did she notice the sadness and fear in those light green eyes of his. She felt her heart scrunch up like a paper that had been thrown away by some careless person. She hurt inside, and now even more that she knew she wasn't the only one who was broken.

Kendall was just as broken as she was.

Before she could stop herself, her arms were wrapped tightly around her big brother's waist, salty tears staining his soft black jacket. It didn't take long for him to return the gesture. He kneeled down to her height and wrapped his arms around her shaking body, bringing her closer to him. He buried his nose into her light brown hair and let a few tears leak from his eyes. It hurt so much to cry but at the same time it kind of made him feel better.

"Kendall how long is it gonna be?" Katie asked as the two siblings pulled away from each other. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to burn into Kendall's, wanting an answer to all her questions.

"How long?" Kendall asked confused. "What do you mean, baby sis?"

"How long is it gonna be until we see daddy again?"

Kendall wanted to scream, he wanted to pull his hair out of his scalp. That was the last question he wanted to hear. There was no possible way he could answer that question. "I don't know, Katie," he said truthfully. "But I promise you we will see him again, sooner than you can imagine."

Katie felt a smile tug at her face. A smile that disappeared as soon as she turned around to look at the coffin of her father's, that was slowly being lowered into a hole. Unlike Kendall, she did scream. She screamed and ran to where the coffin was. Before she could ever reach it she was lifted off the ground and into her big brother's protective arms. She desperately squirmed and thrashed, but it was no use. Kendall pulled her away from the hole and brought her back to where their mother was waiting with her face hidden in her hands, so her children wouldn't see that it was stained with tears.

As soon as Kendall placed her on the ground, Katie ran. Where? She had no idea. She didn't want to see her father get buried. She no longer wanted to see the pained expression on everyone's face. She wanted to go back to the day of the accident; just three days before, and prevent everything from happening. She wanted to stop the alcoholic freak that had crashed into her father's vehicle. She wanted to stop it all.

"Katie! Katie! Come back!"

She didn't even turn around when she heard her brother screaming for her to come back. Nor when she heard footsteps coming after her. It was minutes later when she finally stopped, only to realize she had no idea where she was. She was lost. She fell to the muddy floor in defeat, letting tears flow down her face as they mixed with the rain that was falling from the dark clouds in the sky. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she cried and sobbed, wanting more than anything for her brother to be by her side. And just like a that, she suddenly found herself not just in Kendall's arms but also in the arms of her other three brothers.

"Katie, baby sister, look at me. Are you alright?" Kendall asked as he cupped her face in his right hand while his left one gripped her right hand. For a minute, she couldn't talk. All she could do was sit there, staring at Kendall and his scared features.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered. She wanted to say something but she was so tongue-tied and confused that the words just wouldn't form. She continued to sob and sniffle while Kendall pulled her close to his chest once more.

"Katie, are you sick?" Logan asked in concern. Katie turned to look at him. He was just a few feet away, sitting right beside Kendall. The brunette bit his lip as his hand stretched forward, landing on her burning forehead. "Kendall, I think we should take her home. She feels warm, this weather is bound to make it worse," Logan whispered in Kendall's ear.

Kendall nodded. He lifted the little girl up and cradled her to his chest, all the while, whispering soothing words to make her feel better. Katie closed her eyes, wanting this nightmare to end. But it was clear to her now; this was not one of those unrealistic nightmares. This nightmare was real, and there was no way she could escape it.

* * *

**Gungh... Hate that ending, but oh well! Haha. I wrote this chapter a loooong time ago. Now, I shall go write the next story for my Holiday Bundle. :) Either that, or I will start a Christmas story I've been planning. :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
